Twilight: True mates
by Rlrose221
Summary: Isabella is the daughter of aero and the only known of her kind. She is a half breed, half vampire and half human. she is truly a princess with a kind and loving heart. she is kept hidden away from the already hidden world of the vampires, Aero says it's to keep her safe. But that all changes when the Cullen's come.


(*I do not own Twilight, but I whish I did. I own the plot for this story. Feel free to leave a review and tell me what you think. And I am going by the actors who played the roles in the films. But Bella ages a little different than Renesmee, she is six but looks eight.

Twilight

True mates

I am going to tell you a story, a story that you have never heard of. Hidden away, in an already hidden world there was a young half breed, me. My name is Isabella Vulturi and I am the daughter of Aero, I am seven in human years. I am kept a secret because Aero says I am special and that he and my family are keeping me safe. But soon that will all change.

(2008)

I ran around the thrown room at human speed. Marcus sat on his thrown smiling at me as I 'fight of 'members of the guard laughing. Aero clapped, and I froze. "Wonderful work my dear." I smiled and walked to him holding out my hand to him, so he could see what I'm thinking. "Later Isabella right now you must retire to your room." I frowned pulling my hand away. "But why?" He smirked. "Some uninvited guests are on their way." I nodded my dead understanding. I waved goodbye to my family and started walking down the hall passing Jan and her brother. "I'll come get you when we they leave, Bella." I smiled at Jan, she is best friend and like a sister to me, she is frozen at twelve though she is much older. I am six in human years through I look eight. I smirked and turned down a different hall coming to my secret vent. I got in and watched as the strangers came into the thrown room. "Carlisle, what do we owe the pleaser?" Aero asked sitting in his thrown. "I wanted to tell you in person that we fixt the treaty, there is no need for you to come to forks." My brown eyes watched as Aero lend up in his thrown. "Oh?" My eyes caught sight of two Vampires. One had long blond hair and the other had shorter darker hair. He had on simple jeans and a button up blue jean shirt. His eyes were unlike any I've ever seen, golden. I noticed all their eyes were golden. Marcus looked at me with a smirk as they talked. He knows my hiding place but never told Aero. The vent door squeaked, and the dark hairs Vampire's golden eyes locked with mine. I screamed when the vent door opened, and I fell out and saw the marble floor seeing my down fall. But the strong careful hands caught me. I was lost in his eyes. The other vampire that noticed me whispered. "Alice, I-I smell blood!" Alice touched his face and she walked him out. It was silent in the room, still even. "Edward be careful." One of the girls said that came in with them. "She's an immortal child!" The blond girl yelled and pointed at me. "Aero that is forbidden, your ruling and yet you house one?" Carlisle gave Rose a look. "Rose!" She kept her golden eyes on Aero. "Well?" Jan stepped forward. "Pain." Rose fell to the floor in agony. "Jan, please stop!" I said getting out of the stone like grip. Jan looked away and her gaze softened. I walked to Rose and she was recovering when I reached out and touched her face. Her golden eyes widened at my touch. "What?" she asked moving back. "As my daughter as just shared with you she isn't an immortal but a half breed." Aero stepped down to me and pet my brown hair. "Daughter?" The big man asked. "Yes, I found her when she was a baby, lost and alone, I have raised her as my own." I smiled. "She is the princess." Marcus chimed in with a grin looking at me. "Incredible!" Carlisle stepped forward. "May I?" I looked at aero and he shook his head with a smile. I nodded, and Carlisle touched my face. "There is warmth in her body." HE said to the others. "What dose she eat?" He asked looking up at Aero. "Human food or blood. When she was a baby it was always blood but as she's grown she eats human food." The girl stepped to me and bent down. "Hello, I'm Esme what's your name?" I smiled at her. "Isabella." Esme smiled at Carlisle. "A beautiful name for an even more breath-taking young girl." My eyes wondered back to Edward. "what's wrong with him?' I asked pointing at him. "I-I don't know, son?" Edward blinked. "I-I can't read her mind." I grinned. "I'm a shield and a telepath." I tilted my head. He blinked again and smiled. "If I could study her." Aero's eyes grew. "Yes, that's a wonderful Idea." Aero stepped in front of Carlisle and led him to the library. Rose was watching me with the big man. Esme smiled at Edward. "This is amazing." Edward smiled. Aero came back. "Dear one." Jan walked to him. "Yes master?" Aero looked at me. "Pack yourself and Isabella a bag, you are going to forks to stay with the Cullen's."

I sat on my bed. "What are they like?" She frowned. "An abomination to our kind." I tiled my head. "Why?" she exhaled. "They only hunt animals." I blinked. "Oh, is that why their eyes are golden?" She smirked. "How did you get so smart?" She ruffled my hair. As Jan zipped the bag I jumped down and followed her down the hall. "Hopefully we don't have to stay in Forks long." I stepped it up to be beside her. "What's forks like?" she frowned. "It rains constantly and it's full of wolves." Her face made me understand that she did'nt like the wolves. "OH." We came to the thrown room and I hugged aero. "I'll see you soon my love." I smiled at him. "I love a papa." He smiled. I hugged the others and took Jan's hand. "Ready?" With one last look at my family I followed Jan and the Cullen's.

"Why are we taking a plan?" Jan asked frowning as we stood in line at the airport. "we want to blind in as human's Jan." Esme told her. Jan crossed her arms. "Okay, so the plan is we took this trip to foster you two." I smiled. "Like a family?" Esme smiled. "Exactly." She touched my face. I yawned. "She gets tired?" Carlisle asked Jan. "Yes, she sleeps though she doesn't need as much as a human." Esme picked me up and I rested my head on her shoulder. "Esme, remember what we said, you can't get attached she's not staying." Edward said. "I know Edward, I know." Esme sounded sad. Alice and Jasper were at the front of us trying to keep his distance. We took our seats and I looked out the window in aw as the plan took off. "This is amazing!" Jan put the headphones in playing music. I tapped her on the shoulder. "I have to pee." She smiled, and I jumped up and walked to the bathroom. After using it I was walking pack when Alice called to me. "Yes?" she smiled. "when we get to America do you want to go shopping?" I smiled. "Yes!" Emmet smiled at me. "Alice loves to shop!" I laughed. "Bella!" Jan called. I waved to my new friends and got back in my chair. "don't get to friendly with them, they aren't what they seem." I frowned and looked out the window. I must have fallen asleep because I felt some pick me up and pack me out in the rain. I thought it was Jan but when I opened my eyes I saw it was Edward. "We have one smaller plan to get on and then we will be there Bella." I smiled at him. He is a very nice boy. I don't know what Jan was talking about. I feel a connection with Edward Cullen.


End file.
